


Romano, romanista

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: – Ты точно тронулся, ну, Берто, ты будешь меня катать на мопеде по Риму? Может, еще и сумочки посрываем?– Нет, сумочки не будем.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo
Series: Azzurrini [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 2





	Romano, romanista

– Нет, Дино, я не могу, – сожаление в голосе Альберто искреннее, Монтоливо знает. Как привычку тереть лоб в растерянности, как сопение в трубку, как мальчишеские интонации – наизусть.  
– У меня планы были, я никак, только перед предсезонкой…  
Рикардо кивает, будто Аквилани может его видеть.  
– Но у меня день рождения седьмого, – «Я помню», мысленно перебивает Рикардо, – Ты приезжай, а?  
– Я, наверное, не смогу, извини. Планы…  
– Да, планы, – как-то потерянно отвечает Аквилани. – Понятно…  
Седьмого Рикардо не приезжает, а потом весь июль не может Берто, и ни о каких каникулах вместе и речи нет, даже на выходные не выбраться.  
Правда, уже в конце, когда у команд предсезонка уже началась, а у них еще неделя отпуска, почти две, Альберто звонит.  
– Дома?  
– Да.  
– Приезжай.  
– Куда?!  
– В Рим, куда!  
Так решительно, так бескомпромиссно, что Рикардо даже задумывается – выпил, что ли? Но не спрашивает.  
– Рехнулся?  
– Никого нет, я тут один, приезжай. Ты же в Риме был только на играх и школьной экскурсии, Монтоливо.  
И это правда.  
– Рехнулся…  
И это тоже.  
Он приезжает, поездом, как все, а Аквилани – ненормальный – его встречает на вокзале, обнимает крепко. Фразы «Я по тебе так скучал» Рикардо просто боится.  
Но Альберто ее не произносит. Отбирает сумку, хоть она и легкая, пытается рассказывать что-то про достопримечательности, когда они едут в такси, но Монтоливо обрывает его, сжимая пальцами его колено:  
– Спасибо, но школьную экскурсию я еще помню.  
Дома у Альберто он не был ни разу, и озирается по сторонам неловко: женская рука чувствуется, хоть и очень ненавязчиво. Берто нервничает, и Рикардо, для собственного успокоения тоже, берет его за предплечье, притягивает к себе, осматривая квартиру.  
– Красиво, – одобряет он в конце концов. Аквилани раздраженно руку выдергивает.  
– Да что ты, в самом деле… Дино…  
На самом деле, Рикардо так не называет почти никто. Иногда – родственники, редко – друзья. И от Альберто это слышать как-то… трогательно. Мило. Нежно.  
Рикардо-Рикардино-Дино…  
Мама даже считает, что он из этого вырос. От бабушки – бесит; от Альберто…  
– Я просто… извини, - обессиленно смеется Рикардо, утыкаясь в его плечо, обнимая. – Извини…  
Эта неловкость так мешает.  
Но Альберто перебарывает ее первым, увлекает разговором. И потом, когда полбутылки вина уже выпито – молодого, ничего не значит, но так символично – Аквилани предлагает настоящую экскурсию по Риму.  
– Никуда я не поеду, – лениво отбивается Монтоливо. Ему и так неплохо: они касаются друг друга плечами, вино, правда, согревается, потому что Рикардо держит бокал в ладонях, а у Альберто блестят глаза. Он, подстригшись, приобрел привычку посматривать из-под челки, над чем Монтоливо смеялся – кокетка, мол.  
– Поедешь, – спокойно уверяет его Альберто. Рикардо морщит переносицу.  
– Не хочу.  
– Хочешь, поверь мне.  
Поверить в этом Рикардо сложно. Но Аквилани не унимается, только раздразнивает еще больше: поднимает на ноги, тащит к выходу, пару раз прижимая к стенке, буквально вжимая в нее, горячими губами по виску, щеке, шее, осторожно прикусывает мочку уха и отстраняется, как только Монтоливо начинает реагировать.  
– Берто, я никуда не поеду! – возмущается Дино после очередной остановки на пути к входной двери.  
– Поздно, – смеется римлянин, снимая ключ откуда-то из-за головы Монтоливо. – Пошли.  
Альберто бывает забывчивым, бывает невнимательным, бывает всяким. На этот раз он помнит про шлемы, но совершенно забывает, что ночью прохладно.  
Скутер красно-белый – «Как «Феррари». Рикардо смеется.  
– Ты точно тронулся, ну, Берто, ты будешь меня катать на мопеде по Риму? Может, еще и сумочки посрываем?  
– Нет, сумочки не будем.  
Альберто помогает ему застегнуть шлем, с таким серьезным лицом, а Монтоливо все давится от смеха – Боже, ну это все так глупо. Римлянин велит Монтоливо смотреть по сторонам, мол, экскурсия, ночной Рим надо смотреть именно так, вообще Рим надо смотреть на такой скорости, «просто верь мне».  
И гонит, как ненормальный, голые руки мерзнут от ветра, и Рикардо почти сразу понимает, что держаться за талию Берто куда приятней – и теплее, главное, – чем за багажник.  
К черту Рим. Он никуда не денется.  
Возвращаться не хочется, но кататься так холодно, и шлем мешает уткнуться губами в его плечо. Это было бы опасно, наверное, но так ведь невыносимо: прижиматься к его спине и думать не о том, что Берто показывает ему родной город, его город, а только о том, что теперь не надо даже убирать волосы, чтобы целовать его в шею.  
На какой-то пустой улице Рикардо хлопает Аквилани по плечу, тот тормозит, оборачивается.  
– Что?  
– Замерз, – Монтоливо снимает шлем и слезает со скутера. Альберто снимает куртку, накидывает ее Рикардо на плечи и не убирает рук, придерживая ее.  
Не поцеловать его никак нельзя, и Рикардо целует.  
Кто-то проходит мимо, хмыкая выразительно, но они не отрываются друг от друга. Куртка чуть не падает.  
– Дино… мы же не будем делать глупостей? – сбивчиво интересуется Альберто, снова накидывая ее на плечи Монтоливо.  
Рикардо улыбается.  
– Как это не будем?…


End file.
